Fishy Friends!
by Monkeystarz
Summary: rated for disturbing content... Wills a mermaid ELizabeths a dolphin her dads a moose and Jacks a catfish! This is the stupidist fic ever!How more disturbed can you be?
1. THE SONG!

A/N story was made up be me idea from BakaNeko its just going to be interesting. Will's a mermaid don't ask why.I just decided to make him one! There is a talking frog in this story so BakaNeko will shut up.nods head here we go! O.o and now she just told me she loved me.WARNING: STUPIDIST FIC IN THE WORLD!  
  
Bakaneko: "Hey don't put that no!! Say I said sarcastically or something likes that.. What are you typing what are you typing!! Lizzie im going to hurt you"  
  
!!!silence!!!  
  
"Lizzy what are you typing! Please don't tell me your typing this whole conversation.."  
  
!!laugh!!1 "My god you are! Lizzie.Lizzie.. What the hell are you typing?! What are you typing?  
  
"Im up to what the hell are your typing"  
  
"Lizzie do you know what pain is...can you imagine pain?"  
  
"I really want to finish typing the story can you shut up?"  
  
"What? Im going to go over to yur house and steal yur keyboard"  
  
"blach blach.. No never mind."  
  
Me: "Ok im starting the fic!"  
  
"You finally stopped typing our conversation. Lizzie? Oh god what the hell! I think it would be better if I stayed silent BLaKSJFKGTFLBGFKBKGFHK! --- edited for content"  
  
"I cant understand you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Starting fic!"  
  
"Finally hemi hem."  
  
!!!!!!!THE FIC BEGINS!! Dramatic music as the speakerphone is silent.! !!!!  
  
((BakaNeko:"Bum bum bum bum.."))  
  
Will dived into the water..  
  
"Well that was refreshing! I enjoy jumping into freezing water during January such a good feeling on a fin!"  
  
Swimming!  
  
Swimming!  
  
Swimming!  
  
Swimming!  
  
Swimming!  
  
Swimming!  
  
Swimming!  
  
Swimming!  
  
Swimming!  
  
Swimming!  
  
Swimming!  
  
Swimming!  
  
Swimming!  
  
Swimming!'  
  
Swimming!  
  
"I enjoy swimming! Cause im a mermaid! And I shall sing my mermaid song!"  
  
"Im a mermaid.. With supernatural thoughts!  
  
And in the Grave I probably will rot!  
  
Cause im a fish and I smell ! Im fish living well!  
  
And I have a friend whose a catfish. doo doo duh dum...  
  
Im a fishhhhhhhhhhhh and my catfish name is Jack. LaLaLaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
My girlfriend duh dum is a Dolphin she can be a shark when shes pissed and really you want to staaay far away duh da doom duh duh duh doom..  
  
Lalalala... Her names Elizabeth and shes a beuty shes so silver.. What cutie.  
  
My friend whoms a catfish gets will moody and sometimes I believe its PMS.  
  
And then there's her father. whose a moose he goes near the water.. and really I have no clue..  
  
Anna Maria ish a jellyfish she can shock you and destroy shes also moody and rather coy...  
  
then there's stuck up Norrington now he's annoying.. Tried to steal Elizabeth out of the sea.. he ish a fisher.. and hes rather crucial to the plan of death that I foresee...  
  
Oh hello there Jack no not the catfish.. you see this jack he is a monkey- fish he like pearls and other shiny stuff and he likes to think of good bluffs..  
  
and that's about it of my song. I know it was rather long. it is still my favorite tune. and ill sing it all afternoon.noon.noon...."  
  
((Coughs I rather like it.))  
  
Will blinked after several seconds of singing, his throat was dry then a Dolphin came up!  
  
"Well hello there Elizabeth doing well?"  
  
Elizabeth glared  
  
"NO! I was almost caught by that fisherman.. oh look here somes daddy! OH DADDY!!!"  
  
A moose is shown coming over in a wig.  
  
"Why Elizabeth Will! How are you two? Grand Just Grand! Would you like some leaves!?!?!?!"  
  
Will stuck his tongue out in disgust "No think you Mr. Moose." he wonders to himself ' If her's dads a moose how is she a dolphin?!?! Man her mother must have been drunk or something.' -coughs- 


	2. Talking Frog

A/N I forgot the tlkaing frog well here he is!:  
  
!!! Will sneezed.  
  
"BLESS YOU!" a frog hopped up and down on wills shoulder!"  
  
Will stares..."Im scared."  
  
Frog: "Im scared as well.. You're a mermaid!"  
  
Will:" You're a talking frog..." hides in a corner  
  
Frog: "You have something against frogs? Are you spiciest?!?!?!?!!" Evil glare  
  
Will: "Yes in fact I am!" glares pointedly back  
  
Frog: I Declare a Glare Contest!  
  
Will: "amen to that brother!" glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Will: glares  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: glares Will: coughs  
  
Frog: "I WIN!!!" dances  
  
Will: "Now he's a dancing talking to frog im scared even more!" hides in a corner again  
  
Frog: "Stupid Mer folk oh look a catfish!"  
  
Jack the catfish comes up: Will! Talking Frog! How have you been?"  
  
Frog: "good! And you Jack?!"  
  
Will: "Scared"  
  
Jack: "Grand and why ever so Will?!?!?!"  
  
Will Points to the talking Frog  
  
Frog: Hmph. .its not like im a monster..  
  
Jack: laughs  
  
Frog: glares  
  
Will: "Not the contest again!"  
  
Frog: "Correction the contest I won.. "  
  
Jack: "That's my Cue I must go and get some rum now.." smile smile, glitter glitter  
  
Will: "Take me with you!!!"  
  
Jack: "Now Will play nice with Mr. Froggy.." Leaves  
  
Frog: grins evily  
  
Will: "Lord save me!"  
  
A/n: im in a humorous mood today smile smile glitter glitter 


End file.
